


Breathtaking

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bada-bing-bada-bane prompted on tumblr: <br/><i>PROMPT TIME: Sebastian and Blaine cuddling and fluffy stuff after having sex together for the first time.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this totally turned into smut with a side of fluff. Also, this is the first time I've ever written anything more descriptive than a blowjob, so hopefully this doesn't suck.

Sebastian moaned from his position above Blaine. The couple was currently engaged in a rather heavy make out session on Sebastian’s bed. Sebastian had taken advantage the empty house by inviting his boyfriend over for a movie marathon. However Blaine apparently didn't have any intention to watch the movies. The shorter boy had pulled Sebastian down on top of himself the moment Sebastian came close to the bed. Not that Sebastian was complaining, his boyfriend was a damn good kisser especially with all of the experience Sebastian was giving him.

Sebastian was hovering over Blaine trying desperately not to rut down on him. It’s not that Sebastian doesn't want sex, quite the opposite actually. He and Blaine have been dating for nine month and five days. Which means Sebastian hasn't had sex in exactly eighteen months and five days. In order to win Blaine over Sebastian had decided to prove that he could be faithful. That involved not having sex with random boys. So after a year and a half Sebastian was pretty desperate to get some, but he didn't want to push Blaine into doing anything he wasn't comfortable with yet.

When Blaine’s lifted up the hem of his shirt and started to roam over his abs, Sebastian moved away. “Maybe we should…uh…cool down a bit,” Sebastian suggested in a strained voice, looking away from his boyfriend.

Blaine huffed in annoyance, “Well maybe I don’t want to cool down.”

Sebastian’s eyes flicked back to the shorter boy, taking in his appearance. His face was flushed and his lips were swollen from kissing. Sebastian whimpered slightly at the sight. _God_ it had been so long since he’d gotten anything more than kisses.

“Look, Seb, I want this and you,” he gestured to the obvious bulge in Sebastian’s pants, “ _clearly_ want this. I don’t get why you’re holding back. I’m ready and I trust you. There’s no one else I’d rather share my first time with and if I get uncomfortable I’ll tell you.”

“Yeah, okay,” Sebastian acquiesced, allowing himself to be pulled back into a kiss.

Sebastian kissed Blaine hungrily, pressing the other boy onto the bed. Blaine moaned and tugged at his boyfriend’s shirt. Sebastian lifted his arms up, allowing his shirt to be pulled off and then quickly relieved Blaine of his own. The taller boy ran his hands across Blaine’s soft stomach and up to his chest, enjoying the soft gasp when his thumbs ghosted his boyfriend’s nipples. Blaine arched his back into the sensation, mumbling incoherently. Sebastian smiled against his boyfriend’s lips before licking a trail down his chest and to his right nipple. Closing his lips around the bud, Sebastian bit down ever so gently while grinding his hips down against Blaine’s erection.

“ _Sebastian, please_ ,” Blaine begged, unbuttoning Sebastian’s pants and tugging on the belt loops.

The taller boy got up and quickly removed his pants and boxers before removing the offending clothing from Blaine. Sebastian climbed back onto Blaine and rubbed their cocks together, the pair moaning obscenely at the feeling of nothing between them. Blaine reached blindly to the bedside table and rummaged in the drawer. He eventually found what he was looking for and pressed the bottle of lube into Sebastian’s hand. His boyfriend popped the lid open and poured some onto his fingers without breaking the messy kiss, reaching down to rub over Blaine’s hole.

Sebastian looked into Blaine’s eyes while he slid his finger slowly in, looking for any signs of discomfort. However, Blaine merely spread his legs further apart, inviting Sebastian to start pumping his finger faster. Sebastian moaned at the feeling of Blaine tight and hot around his finger, he couldn't even imagine how great this would feel around his cock. After a few moments Sebastian added another finger alongside the first, curling them toward Blaine’s prostate. His boyfriend immediately arched is back and writhed in pleasure.

“Oh _god_ ,” Blaine moaned, coming more and more undone every time Sebastian stroked the spot.

“He isn't the one pleasuring you, Babe,” Sebastian grinned, “I think you mean ‘oh _Sebastian_.’”

“Oh, _Sebastian_ ,” Blaine groaned when Sebastian started pumping in three fingers, “I’m ready.”

Sebastian pulled his fingers out, wiping them carelessly on his sheets, and leaned over to grab a condom out of his drawer. He ripped the packet open and deftly rolled the condom onto himself. He scooched forward and settled himself between Blaine’s legs, lining himself up with the other boy’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, watching Blaine’s face for obvious signs of pain; his face showed some mild discomfort, but that was to be expected. His cock was much larger than three fingers after all. Sebastian stopped moving when he was completely inside, giving Blaine time to adjust to the stretch.

“Okay,” Blaine said breathlessly, “You can move now.”

Sebastian nodded, pulling out and thrusting back in. He started with a slow pace, careful not to hurt his boyfriend during his first time, but started to pick up the pace when he heard the encouraging moans of “faster” coming from Blaine. Sebastian lifted Blaine’s legs and put them over his shoulders, loving that fact that the shorter boy was so damn flexible. He continued thrusting in, angling his hips so that he hit Blaine’s prostate with every thrust.

“You feel so good, B,” Sebastian groaned, reaching between them and wrapping his hand around Blaine’s neglected cock.

Blaine just moaned in response, relishing the feeling of Sebastian pumping his cock in rhythm with his thrusts. One pass of Sebastian’s thumb over the slit of his cock had Blaine coming, the sight of him climaxing pushing Sebastian over the edge as well.

Sebastian slipped out and pulled the condom off, tying it off before tossing it in the general direction of the trashcan. He then pulled out a package of Wet Wipes and cleaned off Blaine’s stomach.

“You keep Wet Wipes in your room?” Blaine asked, shuffling over so Sebastian could lay down beside him.

“Of course. They’re great for post-masturbation cleanup.”

Sebastian pulled Blaine flush with him so that his boyfriend’s head was pillowed on his chest and pulled the blankets up so only their torsos were visible. Blaine listened to Sebastian’s steady heartbeat, tracing patterns idly on his abdomen.

“Was I any good?” Blaine questioned suddenly.

Sebastian frowned, looking down at Blaine to see hazel eyes looking anxiously into his, “You were breathtaking and flawless. Why?”

Blaine looked away, “I was…just afraid that I wouldn't be as good as any of those other guys you had sex with.”

Sebastian tipped Blaine’s head back up so that he was looking into his boyfriend’s eyes, “Those guys could _never_ compete with you. Ever. You know why?”

Blaine shook his head.

“Because I wasn't in love with any of them,” he laced his fingers through Blaine’s, “I love you.”

Blaine’s breath hitched, his eyes shining with joy, “I love you too, Sebastian.”


End file.
